


Some Hogwarts Mis-Adventures with Scorp, Al, Bean, and friends

by slytherynqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherynqueen/pseuds/slytherynqueen
Summary: Over the years, as Ablus Severus, Scorpius Draco, and Lia Marie grew up and got closer as friends, they got into a few predicaments, some trouble, were praised for innovation, rewarded for updates, and punished for 'creative problem solving'. With some friends from other houses and club activities to keep them busy, some wondered how they had any time to get into trouble, but with those three, Josie, EJ, and Tristen, anything seemed possible.*This is my version of Hogwarts today(ish), my version might be different than your version, please respect my creative vision*| -- | FOREWARD | -- |- In this work, I will be mentioning S.Q.U.A.D., which basically a GSA, but at Hogwarts, the term and history of it is coming from both me and the Mischief Managers on YouTube, please go check them out, they have content from all 3 HP eras, and a S.Q.U.A.D. playlist





	1. 2016, The Year It All Started

\-- 2016, The Year It All Started --

By the age of 10, Lia Watson and her younger sister, Josie Watson, were the only two members of their family left. There was an incident, and not much more than that is known to the masses, the North American government, both Muggle and Magic alike are very secretive about what happened, who was involved, and why these sisters were taken off of Ilvermorny's wait list. Lia, being rather resourceful for her age, and wanting to stay with her younger sister, wrote a letter to Hogwarts, asking if they could learn magic there, where it would be safe, they would just need a host family, and a plane ticket. Minerva McGonnagall, the headmistress at the time, could tell from the letter that the young girl was in need of a home and a fresh start. Minerva sent word to those she thought might house the two girls and waited for their responses before sending a letter back to the Canadian girls, saying that she would Floo with them soon, that they could go to Hogwarts when they were of age, and that they had plenty of homes to choose from, and could stay with whomever was the best fit for the girls. Minerva assured the girls that they would not be separated, and with that, the pickup date was set. 

Minerva rarely used the Floo network anymore, and Flooing to a different continent was almost never done. She met the girls at their grandmother's house, where they had been staying since the incident. The girls, ages 8 and 10 said good-bye to their grandmother, and grabbed their 'go bags', as they had put it.   
"When we have an address, we'll send you a letter with an update, and you can mail us the rest of our stuff." Lia said, talking with her grandmother as Josie stood in front of the fire place. "Bye, nana." Lia added, gave her a long hug, then stood next to her sister. Minerva stepped into the fireplace, and Flooed to Hogwarts, Josie came out next followed by Lia. 

Minerva lead the girls to the Great Hall where the families Minerva had contacted sat. As most of them were Gryffindors when they went to school many years ago, they were sat at the Gryffindor table with their tea and biscuits, their kids, on the other hand, were sat at the table next to the one their parents were at, Teddy was babysitting them, telling the young ones a story to keep their attention while the adults chatted. Josie stayed mostly behind her sister, the shorter blonde Watson girl wasn't the best with human interaction, her older, brunette sister knew this about her, and wasn't surprised when she ended up doing all the talking. Minerva cleared her throat upon coming up to the adults who all looked up at Minerva before smiling at the girls. Teddy paused in his story, but continued on when he saw that the headmistress didn't want his attention.  
"As you all know, these are the Watson sisters, Lia and Josie." Minerva introduced, looking briefly at the girls before looking back at her former students. "They're going to stay here this week, and will have a visit with each of you here within that time. A week today exactly, I will send a message to their family who will come here to pick them up." The adults all nodded and introduced themselves to the girls, and pointed out their children, well, all except Neville, who didn't have any children. At that time, he was also the only Hogwarts teacher of the bunch.   
Harry Potter was first to introduce himself, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily, the three Potter children were all engrossed in Teddy's story. Harry also explained that Teddy was his godson, and that he stayed with them from time-to-time, but mostly lived on his own. Ginny chimed in when Harry forgot to mention that Lia and Albus are the same age, and the same was true of Josie and Lily.  
Hermione Granger-Weasley was next, introducing herself, Ron, Hugo, and Rose. She said that Rose is the same age as Lia.   
Neville Longbottom then introduced himself, saying that he was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, and didn't have any kids or a partner. Lia and Josie weren't all that sure about how Neville would fare taking care of children as opposed to plants. They gave each other a look after he finished talking that didn't look too good. Neville was honestly just happy to be a part of the roster, and even if the girls didn't choose him, he would treat them respectfully and like any other student in class.   
Draco Malfoy was the last to speak; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny had all been a little surprised when they saw Draco and Scorpius walk into the hall, as they were now adults, they said nothing about their thoughts and treated him civilly, speaking to him like he was a person and not an ex-Death Eater, which he appreciated immensely. Draco introduced himself proudly, and pointed out Scorpius who was seated next to Albus, he smiled when he spoke about his son, who is also the same age as Lia, and mentioned that he was applying for the recently opened Potions Master position at Hogwarts, and that he would be talking to Minerva about taking it the year that Scorpius started Hogwarts as the current one was willing to keep the position for one more school year. Lia was a little worried about where Josie would stay if she wasn't yet a student but her guardian was a teacher, but she kept that to herself for the introductions; she would ask Minerva about it later. 

A week later, Draco and Scorpius came back to the castle to pick up the girls. They had sent their letter to their grandmother, and most of their stuff was there already. Draco had put all of their things in one room, he knew it would all have to move when they moved in, but having it all in one place to start was good enough for him. Josie hadn't said a word aloud to anyone except her sister all through that week, some of the adults questioned if she could even speak to which she would nod, and Lia would explain that she would talk when she was more comfortable. 


	2. 2017, Friendships Solidified | Year 1

\-- 2017, Friendships Solidified --

September 1st, 2017 was a day of firsts for everyone who was a resident at Malfoy Manor. It was Draco's first day as Potions Master, Scorpius and Lia's first day at Hogwarts, the day they would get sorted, and it was Josie's first year of living at the castle, she would stay with Draco in a two-bedroom teachers unit was transformed for this very predicament. Lia and Scorpius took the train to Hogwarts, Harry had offered to take them to the platform as Draco and Josie would have to be there early, and wouldn't take the train, the two first-years were grateful to Harry for taking them to the platform. They chatted with Albus, as it was his first year too, and because they had all arrived together, they decided to sit together too. They chatted in the compartment they shared, split their money when the Trolley Lady came through asking if they wanted anything, and the three first-years split the cost amongst themselves. They ate their candy and chatted, starting to become fast friends, they just hoped that they would be in the same house. 

The sorting ceremony was interesting to say the least. Scorpius was first on the trio to be sorted, and no surprise he was sorted into Slytherin. He sat down at the table, his tie changing colours from black to green and silver. Albus was the next of the three. Everyone was wondering where the second son of the infamous Harry Potter would be placed; if he would be a Gryffindor like his grandfather, father, and brother, or would be be the black sheep of the family and be sorted somewhere else? To the surprise of a few, Albus was sorted into Slytherin. He sat next to Scorpius and gave his new friend a smile. Lia was the last of everyone to be sorted. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed atop her head. The hat took the longest it had with any student that year before finally announcing that she was in Slytherin. Lia sat across the table from Albus and Scorpius and flashed Draco a huge smile, as he was head of house and in a way, he was becoming like a dad to her.   
When Lia and Josie had first moved into Malfoy Manor, Lia had asked Draco how the two sisters should refer to him i.e. Draco, Mr. Malfoy, dad, etc., and he had responded with a rather generic answer; something along the lines of 'whatever makes you most comfortable'. As September approached, Lia started to call him 'dad' from time to time, testing the waters, and it seemed to make Draco happy every time she said it. 

The first day of classes was interesting, to say the least. Lia, Albus, and Scorpius met up in the common room before breakfast so that they could go to the Great Hall together. Once there, they ate their breakfasts and chatted about what they might learn, how their teachers might be, and what they were looking forward to. Lia waved to Josie, who was sitting up at the teachers table with Draco, eating her breakfast, the small blonde smiled a little back at her sister and kept eating. 

After breakfast but before the first class started, Draco and Josie were sitting in the potions classroom. Draco was making sure that everything was in place for when his first class arrived; the first year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. Josie was sitting at his desk, watching him silently. Once Draco was satisfied with the classroom, he crouched down in front of Josie so that they were about the same height.  
"Your sister is in my first class, I've talked to the other teachers, and you have two options. You can either stay here with me all day, or you can go with your sister to her classes so long as you're not distracting. If you distract your sister, you have to come back here and sit with me." Draco explained to the nine-year-old. She nodded.   
"Okay." She said, her voice while quiet, wasn't timid. Draco gave her a soft smile as some first years started to file in and sit down. Draco saw the smallest of smiles appear on Josie's face when Lia, Albus, and Scorpius filed into the classroom. 

The Slytherin first years' first class that year was potions with professor Malfoy. Scorpius and Lia were both happy to have some familiarity with their first class. Professor Malfoy introduced himself at the beginning of class, and also introduced Josie; his 'potions assistant'. Draco explained how the course would work, the rules of the potions room, safety concerns et cetera. The first years all listened, nodding along. After all of the introductory things were out of the way, it was time to make their first potion; a simple brew that didn't need all that much precision. The students partnered up and got to work. Josie sat with Lia and Scorpius, watching them make the potion silently, observing. Draco walked around the classroom, giving the first years tips, gentle reminders. At the end of class, everyone packed everything up, and went to their next class, and Josie followed Lia to transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. 

Upon entering the classroom, Lia, Scorpius, and Albus noticed that the desks were arranged so that two people sat at one desk. Lia bit the bullet and said that the two boys could sit next to each other, and she sat at the desk in front of them next to a Hufflepuff that was also in their class.   
Transfiguration worked much the same as potions did the period before; Hermione introduced herself, explained the rules of the classroom, did a quick overview of the units of study and got on with the first lesson. Hermione had given Josie a spare chair so that she could sit next to her sister, which she did silently, listening a little, but also doodling on a piece of paper. 

All of the classes that day were pretty much the same; teacher introduced themselves, explained the rules, maybe did a brief overview of the course, then taught the first lesson. Before the trio knew it, it was lunch. The four of them sat at the Slytherin table and chatted, well, Lia, Scorpius, and Albus chatted, Josie sat with them silently, laughing a little at some of the jokes.

Their last class of that day was herbology with professor Longbottom. He smiled widely, greeting the students as they walked in.   
Neville ran his class differently than the other teachers had. He started off the same, introducing himself and going over the rules of the greenhouse, but then he did something different, he went around the classroom and asked each student to introduce themself; name or what they wanted to be called, their favourite plant magical or muggle, and one thing about them. The students were all really excited and happy at the change of how the classroom was being run, and Neville made notes as everyone spoke.   
Albus was the first of the newly formed trio to introduce himself.   
"I'm Albus Potter, my favourite plant is Gillyweed, and something interesting about be is that I'm the first in my family to be sorted into Slytherin." Albus said, surprising everyone by not saying that he's the son of the Boy Who Lived. Scorpius was next.  
"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, my favourite plant is the Mandrake, and I'm the son of the Potions Master." He introduced, thought it was easy to tell that Draco was his father just by looking at him. Lia was the last of the trio, as well as the class to speak.  
"I'm Lia Watson, my favourite plant is the violet flower, and my interesting fact is that I was supposed to go to Ilvermorny."   
Class was over after that. The Slytherin trio walked down to the potions room, dropping Josie off with Draco before going to the common room. The three of them collapsed onto one of the couches. As it was the first day, they didn't have any homework, which was good for them as they were exhausted. Lia looked around the common room and noticed a couple of who she assumed to be 7th years starting on homework, and some other students reading muggle and wizard books alike. 

* * *

The first couple of weeks were rather easy for the first years, and surprisingly, none of the trio got lost, it helped that they all stuck together, but they didn't get lost none the less. Josie opted to stay in the potions room with Draco most days, thought every so often she would join her sister in her classes. In the potions room, the 7th years would fawn over her, she learned quickly, and would often stay in Draco's office during those classes; one of the 7th years on day three asked her if she was seven, to which Draco replied that she was nine and that the student should be paying attention to their potion and not to the young blonde who was taking inventory for Draco. 

The trio had come up with a pretty good way of doing homework, or at least something that worked for them; Friday was no homework day, after dinner, they would all get into the pyjamas and hang out in the common room together, no talk about school work or homework. Saturday, they would do as much homework as they could that day, though they would take frequent breaks. Sunday, they would finish up any homework they didn't get done, or just hang out all day. 

One Sunday afternoon, Lia, Albus, Scorpius, and Josie were all sitting outside by the Black Lake, just hanging out when Josie speaks a full sentence in front of Albus for the first time.   
"I really hate the 7th years." She said during a short lull of silence. Albus is stunned for a moment, having just heard Josie speak a full sentence without prompting.  
"Why's that Jo?" Lia asks, looking over at her sister, confused.   
"They fawn all over me and call me cute and I hate it." Josie replied, looking annoyed. "I've started hiding in the office during their classes so that I don't have to deal with it anymore." Lia laughed.   
"She can talk?" Albus asked, having recovered from his brief moment of shock. This only made Lia laugh more.   
"You're little, Josie." Scorpius said as Josie hit her sister's arm and glared at her for laughing.   
"Doesn't mean I don't hate it." Josie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. 

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas break. The Watson's and the Malfoy's were staying at the castle over the break, Draco said that he had an overwhelming amount of work to do as one of the 7th years brewed a potion terribly wrong on the last day, and he had to clean everything up before it got worse. Harry was the kind of father who while he wanted to have his kids home for Christmas, wasn't going to force them to come home; he had given James the option for the past two years, so it was only fair that Albus also got the option. As his two best friends were staying at the school over the holiday, he had opted to stay with them, thought Albus would be the only Potter at the castle over the break. 

Over the break, Lia had suggested that the three of them do any remaining homework over the first few days of the break, so that they didn't stress about it over the holiday or rush on the last day to finish everything. The library was virtually empty, which meant that the three of them could afford to be a little louder than usual, as they weren't really disturbing anyone. As they were only first years, their homework only took a day to complete. 

On Christmas eve, the trio had decided that they wouldn't open any presents until Josie woke up and came to the common room, surprisingly, Albus had brought it up, and the other two agreed. 

On Christmas morning, Lia jumped out of bed, excited to open presents, and spend the day with her friends who were starting to feel more like family, her sister, and even Draco who had finally finished cleaning up after the potions accident midday on the 24th. She ran downstairs, and looked at the sheer amount of presents sitting under the tree. She knelt down next to the pine, and started to organize the presents by who they're for, leaving the ones that weren't for her, Albus, Scorpius, or her sister under the tree, but still all together. Scorpius was the next one downstairs he smiled and walked over to Lia, giving her a hug as he sat next to her.   
"Happy Christmas, Lia." He said before he yawned, still waking up.  
"Merry Christmas, Scorp." She replied, smiling at him. Albus was just behind Scorpius, and sat next to him. "And a merry Christmas to you too, Al." She added as the raven haired boy nodded, yawning.  
"Happy Christmas, Lia, Scorp." He replied, and Lia could tell by his tone of voice that Scorpius had woken him up. Lia chuckled to herself and smiled at her two best friends as Josie came into the common room.   
"Merry/Happy Christmas, Josie." The trio said at the same time as the youngest sat next to her sister.   
"Merry Christmas." Josie replied with a nod and a small smile.   
"Shall we open some presents?" Lia asked with a huge smile on her face. The other three agreed and the opening of the presents began. 

Each of them got a Weasley Jumper and some homemade fudge from Molly Weasley. Scorpius's was green with a light grey S, Albus's was burgundy with a dark grey A, Josie's was blue with a green J, and Lia's was purple with a light green L.   
_Albus_ got his favourite sweets from Ginny with a picture that Lily drew for him, the Marauder's Map from Harry with a short note that explained how it worked, from Hermione, he got the Chronicles of Narnia books; he said that she always gave him Muggle books for Christmas, and from Ron and George he got a 'ways to get out of class' box-set.   
_Scorpius_ got 4 tickets to an Appleby Arrows quidditch game from Narcissa Malfoy with a letter which Scorpius said he would read later, Draco gave him a pin that switched between the Malfoy family crest, the Hogwarts crest, and the Slytherin crest.   
_Lia_ got a box-set of the Percy Jackson books (the first series) from Hermione, the same 'ways to get out of class' set that Albus got from Ron, 4 tickets for a Holyhead Harpies quidditch match from Ginny, a locket from Harry as well as a rather long note that Lia said she would read later, and a box with 14 small vials of different potions and one small vial which contained Floo powder, all 15 were on strings so that if she desired, Lia could wear them like a necklace.   
_Josie_ got a copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory from Hermione, a box of sweets from Ron, 4 tickets for a different Holyhead Harpies match from Ginny, a practice snitch from Harry with a short note that said it was enchanted but didn't say with what enchantment, a Beginners Guide to Potions from Draco, it was even more basic than the text the first-years use.   
From their nana,the Watson's got some joint presents, as well as a present for each of them. They got a laptop, some CD's and DVD's, a multi-pack of types of teas as well as a photo album of them and their parents from before the incident. Josie got a Simon Says with a note that said 'to keep you busy', and Lia got an iPhone with a note that said 'for quicker communication'. 

While eating breakfast, Lia, Scorpius, and Albus each received one more present from and owl that they didn't recognize. Lia got a book; 'flowers of England' with a pressed and preserved violet inside, Scorpius got a little bit of Mandrake root, and Albus got some Gillyweed. There was no note saying who it was from. 

After breakfast, Scorpius, Lia, and Josie went to the potions room to wish Draco a merry/happy Christmas, as well as give him all of the Quidditch tickets for safe keeping and so that he could know when the games were, so that they could go. After that, they headed back to the Slytherin common room where they sat cuddled up all under the same blanket and read. Lia and Scorpius read the letters that they said they would read, Albus started on his book, and Josie flipped through the photo album. Lia read in Harry's note that the locket was enchanted, and inside it she could store a spell which she could open and use once before putting the same spell back or replacing it with a new one. It also said that this was experimental magic, and to not take it off once there was a spell inside. In the note, Harry recommended using Lumos, or, once she could conjure one, a Patronus. 

It was a really good first Christmas at the castle. 

* * *

Over the school year, Josie, the potions assistant, would be asked to do a few things for Draco; inventory, organize the ingredients, and even go to the green houses to get some fresh ingredients from Neville. Josie would often also go out on 'snack missions', and if Josie went during Lia and Scorpius's class, she would often bring them back a snack too. 

It was one of those times when Draco asked Josie go to down to the greenhouses for some ingredients that he knew Neville had been harvesting for him lately. Josie walked the halls of the castle confidently with her Simon Says in her pocket and her enchanted snitch trailing just behind her. She walked down to the greenhouses and waited patiently by the doors while Neville taught. After he finished with the instructions, and the class started on what they were doing, Josie walked over to Neville. He gave her a small smile.  
"I was wondering when he'd send you down." Neville said and Josie smiled a little. "I have a basket in my office, I'll go get it, you stay here." He instructed. Josie nodded once and he left to go get the basket. One of Neville's students, a 7th year Hufflepuff girl, noticed Josie and squealed, everyone looked at her confused.   
"You're so cute!" She said, looking at Josie, a huge smile on her face. Josie glared at the 17-year-old. "Oh, I could just take you home with me." Josie took a small step away from the girl, and looked in the direction that Neville went in. She saw him coming back and mentally relaxed a little.  
"Mindy, get back to work." Neville instructed and the girl huffed before turning back to the plant she was supposed to be caring for. "Careful, it's heavy." Neville warned. Josie nodded, holding her hands out for the basket. Neville carefully placed it in her arms. "You got it?" He asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't too heavy for her. She nodded and headed out of the classroom and back to the potions room. As soon as she was gone, Mindy started to ask Neville questions about her, to which Neville replied that it was none of her business and to focus on her classwork. 

Josie made it back to the potions room, and put the basket in Draco's office as some of the plants went on the top of the ingredients shelf where she couldn't reach. Between classes, Josie walked over to Draco and tugged ever so gently on his sleeve. He turned to face her after writing something down on the paper he was grading.   
"Please don't send me to the greenhouses during that period again." She requested. Draco was a little confused.   
"Why's that?" He asked, not sure what the problem was with that period.   
"One of the people in Neville's class makes me uncomfortable." She replied softly.   
"Okay." Draco replied and ruffled her hair a little which made her giggle. 

Draco was true to his word and never sent her during that class again. 

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the Slytherin trio was walking around the school with the map, looking for places they had never been before; as the map was enchanted, it had morphed and changed itself when the school was rebuilt after Wizard War II (WizWarII). They had been playing around with the map almost every weekend since Christmas, finding passages and quicker ways to get to classes as well as empty classrooms to just hang out in where they wouldn't have to sorry about disturbing people who were trying to study or were sleeping in the common room. It was working out pretty well for the three of them, and even just the exploring part was fun. 

"What's that?" Lia asked, pointing out a room on the map, it was quite a large room and in a part of the castle that had been rebuilt.   
"I don't think I've seen that one before." Albus replied. "Or at least, never taken notice to it." Scorpius nodded in agreement.   
"Well, no one's in there, we should check it out." Lia suggested and the three of them made their way to the room.   
They walked inside and Lia stopped dead in her tracks; there was a music room at Hogwarts. It was pretty bare, but the point was that it existed. 

After the trio discovered the music room, whenever the boys were looking for her, the first place they checked was the music room as they often found her there, singing, or playing the piano or a guitar. Professor Flitwick found her there a few times, but never reprimanded her, he would sometimes give her pointers, saying if she was flat or sharp or played a wrong key, but never once did he tell her to leave the music room. 

* * *

One afternoon, all of the classes had been cancelled, the students, or the first years at least, we're clued in to exactly what was happening, all that they were told was that they were to remain in the common room until one of the prefects told them that it was okay to leave. Most of the Slytherin students went back up to their dorms to study or have a snack, or what have you, but Lia, Scorpius, and Albus stayed in the common room. Albus and Scorpius sat on a couch, with Lia laid down, her head on Scorpius's lap, her legs resting over Albus's. Albus was reading, and Scorpius was playing with Lia's hair, making little braids, intricate braids, twists, et cetera, Lia was noticeably scared about what was happening in the castle, but mostly she was worried about Josie, she knew that Draco would make sure she was okay, but the recently turned 12-year-old couldn't help but worry about her younger sister. Eventually, all the worrying tired her out, and she fell asleep, still laying on her two best friends. 

About 30 minutes into her impromptu nap, Scorpius could hear her mumbling, but to him it sounded more like hissing. He looked over to Albus who was still reading and hadn't noticed the odd sounds coming from their friends' mouth. Scorpius lightly hit his arm.   
"Do you hear that?" Scorpius whispered and glanced back down at Lia. Albus listened for a moment before nodding.   
"Yeah, do you know if she sleep-talks?" Albus asked, his uncle Ron sometimes talked in his sleep, so he knew that talking in ones sleep was normal for some.   
"I didn't think she did. I've never hear her sleep-talk until right now." Scorpius replied.   
"We can ask her when she wakes up." Albus replied calmly and went back to his book. 

They forgot to ask her when she woke up. Scorpius believed that Albus forgot about it, but he never did; he also didn't want to bring it up, in case it was something that embarrassed her or made her self-conscious. 

* * *

The rest of the year was rather boring, yet oddly exciting at the same time, not much happened, but that was the beauty of it. The Sassy Slytherin Squad was born, and they promised to see each other over the summer break, which they did, at quidditch games as well as just to visit, though they had to schedule around Lia and Josie's time back in Canada with their nana, everything was looking up, and like the next year would be even better. 


End file.
